nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Kul Tiras (Parallel Azeroth)
The Kul Tiran Admiralty is a Human country on the island of Kul Tiras on Parallel Azeroth. Kul Tiras became a subject of Chinggis Khagan's Golden Horde, and was subjugated by Grand Magistrix Belatha Dawnsinger. When Chinggis Khagan was killed in the first year of the War of Gold and Iron, Admiral Victor Kolston took over the country in a coup and withdrew from the war. He proclaimed the Kul Tiran Admiralty, ruling with a naval junta. History Belatha's reprisal Grand Magistrix Belatha Dawnsinger blamed her life's misfortunes to many people, but Jaina Proudmoore stood the most for her connection to Lich King Arthas Menethil, and then her purge in Dalaran against the Sunreavers. The Fall of Dalaran wasn't enough to satisfy her revenge that she extended the collective punishment to her home kingdom of Kul Tiras. Belatha imposed unequal treaties against Kul Tirans, confiscated their wealth for "reparations", and exploit it's resources for her own economy. The economy was in ruins, with any attempt to repair further limited by her meddling. Upon her return, she left puppet oligarchs to rule the country left with a resentful populace. War of Gold and Iron The puppet oligarchs initially supplied a naval contingent in the outbreak of war with the Iron Horde. In the first year alone, it has shown that the Grand Magistrix' meddling has made the only proud naval force weaker. It soon found itself on the defensive. Proclamation of the Kolston Junta Admiral Victor Kolston returned from the frontlines with the defeated main fleet at the new of Chinggis Khagan's death. The decapitation of the Golden Horde was an opportunity of freedom for him to enact his vengeance. With the military's support, he declared a coup against the puppet oligarchs and ordered their executions with Thalassian advisors expelled back. The Admiral withdrew from the war, allowing the rest of the Kul Tiran forces to remain intact. Despite the reclamation of remaining resources, the effects of diplomatic isolation grew. Banshee Queen and the Twin Hammers Despite successfully seizing the freedom of Kul Tiras, the isolation and ensuing stagnation threatened his complete rule. Civilian and military liberals openly oppose him, and elements of the Admiral's own officers grew untrustworthy. Speculations of an imminent coup were passed around the Admiralty. ADROK Pact Government The Kul Tiran Admiralty is officially a republic, but in practicality it is an autocratic dictatorship. Admiral Victor Kolston wields executive powers, with a council of naval officers as his advisors. Military Army The Army is small, and work in a defensive structure to guard the islands. There are some independent tank developments, many of them lightly-armoured to traverse the island. Navy The Kul Tiran military force is centered on the Navy as an island nation. It is one of Parallel Azeroth's largest naval force, rivalling the Zandalari Empire. Although large in size with the factor that it withdrew early from the War with the Iron Horde, a crippled economy from Dawnsinger's revenge leaves it in need of upgrades. Air Force The Air Force is poorly equipped for aerial warfare. It needs more fighters, but military budget has not been favourable to produce more. Foreign relations Past grievances by the former Grand Magistrix, then followed by withdrawal from the war left mutual negative impressions between Kul Tiras and Quel'Thalas. The Golden Horde shuns Kul Tiras for it's desertion, and reject any trade vessels entering member territories. After a decade of isolation, Kul Tiras signed the ADROK Pact with the Azerothian Union, Desert Rangers and Octarian Federation as a defensive alliance. An shaky alliance has also been formed with the Undercity. Economy Once a proud merchant nation, the Admiralty's economy was shrunk under the heavy effects of Quel'Thalas' reprisals. Until the end of national isolation, Kul Tiras was an autarky with limited trade partners and scarce resources.Category:Nations Category:Parallel Azeroth